Ginny's Diary
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Rangkuman keseharian seorang Ginny Weasley secara umum selama tahun-tahunnya di Hogwarts. Just read it! don't like it? Just leave it! x   Disclaimer: punya JK. Rowling, kegajeannya punya saya, xD


Buku harian Ginny Weasley

1991 :

~ Tahun ini Ron sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts, spertinya menyenangkan. Bisa belajar dan memiliki banyak teman-teman baru. Hhh, aku sudah gak sabar ingin masuk juga. Tapi aku harus bersabar, setahun lagi aku juga pasti sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Hmm, jadi gak sabar..

~ Hari ini Errol mengantar surat dari sahabat penaku yang berasal dari Indonesia, katanya, tahun depan ia juga sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah sihir. Tapi katanya, ia masih bingung akan sekolah dimana. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ataukah di Beauxbatons Academy. Tapi katanya, Hogwarts dan Beauxbatons terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, belum lagi repot urus tiket, paspor dan visanya. Soalnya dia gak mau pakai Portkey, dia maunya pakai pesawat sihir. Huh, dasar orang kaya! Jadi, ia memilih yang paling dekat dari tempat tinggalnya, Gunung Kawi Internasional School. Kalau aku sih, tetap akan pilih Hogwarts, tapi menurutnya, pilihan utamanya pasti di Gunung Kawi. Sebab, orangtuanya juga berguru disitu dulu, katanya.

~ yey, minggu depan tanggal 25 desember. Aku senaaang sekali! Aku suka Natal, kalau hari Natal, keluargaku pasti berkumpul lengkap dan kami semua bisa saling berbagi canda dan tawa. ;D Dad tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya lagi, mom pasti memasak banyak makanan lezat, dan aku suka mendengar cerita kakak-kakakku mengenai apa saja. Bill, kakak tertuaku yang rocker sudah mulai bekerja, Charlie yang baru lulus (tahun lalu ia memberikanku hadiah natal berupa boneka Naga, semoga saja tidak kali ini), Percy si angkuh yang baru saja menjabat sebagai prefek (aku tak tahu prefek itu apa, tapi apapun itu pastilah suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan soalnya, aku tahu pasti kalau dadanya membusung kala bercerita mengenai hal itu), si kembar yang usil, Fred&George, entah siapa lagi yang menjadi korban mereka (kuharap bukan guru yang mereka usili, kalau tidak, mereka bakal menerima lebih banyak detensi disbanding tahun lalu dan aku yakin, Mom takkan segan-segan menghukum mereka berdua), dan Ron yang baru masuk sekolah tahun ini. Bagaimana ya pengalamannya masuk sekolah? Hmm, pasti menyenangkan sekali.

~ ahh, aku tahu dia bohong. Mana mungkin Ron bisa berteman dengan the famous Harry Potter? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak yakin. Tapiii, kenapa wajah Ron bisa terihat begitu yakin saat menceritakan teman barunya itu kepada Mom&Dad? Haah, aku jadi penasaran.

1992 :

~ tahun ini aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Mom bilang tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai dua bulan lagi. Aku senang sekaligus deg-degan nih! .)

~ saat yang kutunggu-tunggu! Yeyyeyyeyyey! *cheers* ;D Mom&Dan mengantarku sampai di King Cross. Dan aku naik kereta bersama keempat saudaraku, Percy, Fred, dan George. Ron? Aku tak melihat dia sejak tadi. Kuharap dia segera naik sebelum ia ketinggalan kereta. Oh ya, barangkali ia sedang bersama Harry Potter. Ehm, sekarang aku sudah percaya kalau Ron benar-benar berteman dengannya. Tepat beberapa hari sebelum hari keberangkatan ke Hogwarts, ia dan si kembar menculik Harry Potter dari rumah bibi muggle-nya. Benar-benar tindakan nekat. Kami sekeluarga termasuk dirinya pergi bersama ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolahku.  
Btw, aku pantas gak ya dengan seragam baruku ini? Sepertinya sedikit kebesaran. Apalagi Harry Potter melihatku terus. Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Jangan pandang aku seperti itu dong! Aah, aku kan jadi malu! Apalagi aku lupa membawa cermin.. huffthh..

~ aah, senangnya aku! Akhirnya aku masuk gryffndor juga! Asrama idamanku selama ini! Hmm, aku seasrama dengan semua saudaraku dan tentu saja, dengan Harry Potter juga. Heran aku, kenapa semua murid-murid terus memperhatikan dirinya, ya? Pasti karena dia terkenal, atau.. karena dia cakep? Hhe.. ;)

~ aku menemukan sebuah benda yang aneh! Aku lupa dapat benda itu darimana. Benda itu.. berbentuk buku, seperti buku harian milikku hanya saja sedikit lebih using dan sudah kumal. Aku tertarik untuk membacanya, tapi aah, ternyata tidak ada menariknya sama sekali! Ya sudah, kubuang saja buku itu di toilet wanita. Hha, semoga ia tenang di dalam sana.. :D

~ ada yang aneh.. kenapa aku ini? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa pusing, kadang-kadang ku merasa seperti tak sadar. What s happen to me?

~ tolong jangan tanya aku, tolong jangan hukum aku! Aku tak tahu apa-apa, sumpah! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Aku kan, masih trauma dengan peristiwa yang menimpaku di ruangan-apa itu namanya?- aku tidak tahu. Tahu tidak, aku nyaris tewas! Untung saja Ron dan Harry segera datang menyelamatkanku..

~ Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter.. aah, dia baik sekali, ternyata. Awalnya kukira ia spmbong, tapi ternyata dugaanku sama sekali tidak benar. Ampun deh, baik sekali dia, mau repot-repot menyelamatanku dari terkaman makhluk jelek-mengerikan itu. Hhaah, kok aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini? Aww.. ;D

1993

~ yey, naik kelas! *cheers* ;D Enaknya, jadi kakak kelas, hhe..

~ hey, tau tidak? Kementrian lagi gempar. Dad bilang kalau napi kelas kakap dari Azkaban kabur! Yang pasti dia bukan kabur ke LP cipinang atau rutan pondok bamboo apalagi ke Alcatraz! Ya, dia KABUR! Bisa jadi kan, dia sekarang sedang berkeliaran di dekat rumahku? Hiiyh..

~ sepertinya desas-desus itu mulai membuahkab fakta! Daily prophet memberitakan bahwa Sirius Black(aku ragu apakah namanya benar-benar Sirius Black, soalnya sepertinya aku sering melihatnya di salah satu stasiun televisi! Hmm, yang suka bawa burung hantu itu loch! Sopo towh jenenge? Auu, lupa aku!) benar-benar telah kabur dari Azkaban!

~ siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah lagi, besok hari keberangkatanku ke king cross. Kali ini bersama si rambut coklat yang kata Ron serba tahu. Siapa sih namanya? Hermayen? Hermiwan? Hermonie? Ooh, Hermione! Xixixi.. :D susah sekali namanya diucapkan..

~ mengerikan, mengerikan, mengerikan sekali! Makhluk apa itu? Hitam, pake kerudung, menyemburkan hawa-hawa dingin tidak enak. Aku sampai menangis masuk ke kompartemen Ron. Bahkan Harry sampai pingsan dibuatnya! Awas kau ya, muka-rata. Untung saja ada seorang guru baru yang membantu kami mengusir si muka rata itu..

~ aku dengar si nyonya gemuk kabur dari lukisannya. Menurut gossip yang beredar dari para lukisan anggota genk nyonya gemuk, dia kabur terbirit-birit setelah Sirius Black menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Sirius Black masuk ke Hogwarts? Dream on, man!

~ kukira si kembar gak berulah lagi tahun ini. Tapi ternyata itu sama mustahilnya dengan Prof. Snape terpilih menjadi pemenang Anggun cari bintang Pantene . Engg, apa itu ya gulungan kertas yang selalu mereka bawa kemana-mana? Perkamen berisi tugas mereka? I don t think so.

~ ayo harry, kau pasti bisa! Go Harry, Go! Yeyyeyyeyy! *cheers* give me H, give me A, give me R, halah keterusan deh! Harry, jangan mau kalah sama Draco, apalagi Cho Chang! Cedric juga, libas Harry,libas! Kau seeker paling hebat seantero Hogwarts! Ayo, selangkah lagi Gryffindor bisa jadi juara umum Quidditch!

~ aah, aku tak mengerti apa yang Ron katakana padaku, dia bercerita dengan semangat 45 sampai aku tak bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraannya. Tapi yang pasti, Sirius Black adalah wali sah Harry Potter. Percaya gak? Aku gak. Tapi, sepertinya dia itu sebenarnya baik.

1994

~ Quidditch worldcup tournament is begin! What can I say? Spectacular!

~ hoahhmm, ngantuk aku. Tadi waktu di great hall aku bosan sekali mendengar celotehan Collin Creevey mengenai semua hal tentang Harry Potter. Untung saja tadi aku gak kelepasan bicara kalau Harry sering mengunjungi rumahku. Kalau gak, mungkin juga akan menjadi tamu tak di undang di The Burrow.

~ keesokan harinya, pelajaran DADA oleh Prof. Snape yang menyenangkan. Kenapa sih, guru DADA nya harus diganti-ganti terus? Prof. Lupin tahun lalu aja udah bagus kok, ekh.. malah dikasih hadiah Prof. Snape.. nasib, nasib..

~ wow, it so surprise! Prof. Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa Hogwarts akan menjadi turnamen triwizard. Seperti apa sih turnamen itu? Tapi pastilah keren, soalnya Ron saja sangat terobsesi ingin ikut.  
~ can you believe it? Harry Potter terpilih menjadi salah satu kontestan turnamen triwizard! Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan masih empat belas tahun! Btw, Michael Corner mengajakku ke pesta dansa Yule ball. Tapi, sayang dia terlambat. Soalnya aku sudah mennerima ajakan Neville.

~ aku capek sekali malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, coba. Kukira Neville tak bisa berdansa. Namun ternyata dia lumayan mahir. Lincah sekali juga irama dansanya. Sangat tidak kompatibel jika kulihat dari bentuk badannya. Hmm.. *thinking*

~ finally, triwizard turnamen selesai sudah. Sedih sekali rasanya. Padahal aku baru dapat teman baru dari Acedemy Beauxbatons. Sekarang, dia sudah akan pergi.. hikz.. : (

1995

~ tahun ini guru DADA ny diganti lagi.. huffth, gila niyh guru 100% nyebeliiiin bgt! Sok tau dan menyebalkan. Oh ya, kenapa semua anak menjulukinya si muka kodok, ya? Kalau aku sih, lebih cocok kalau dia disamakan dengan kuda, hha.. :DD

~ Harry dan Cho ad hubungan special sepertinya. Aku tau karena aku selalu melihat mereka beradu pandang satu sama lain pas latihan DA. Tapi apa urusanku dengan mereka? What s going on with me!

~ pertempuran di departemen mesteri kemaran seruuu bgt! Geela, baru kali ini aku menjajal kebolehanku yang seutuhnya. Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganggu, mataku kena silau oleh sesuatu sehingga kutukan-kutukanku meleset kemana-mana. Usut punya usut ternyata silaunya itu berasal dari rambut Lucius Malfoy, ckckck..

1996

~ aku sedang asyik menyisir rambutku di kamar ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang dari lantai bawah. Jadi aku turun dan menemukan Harry dibawah. Aku senang sekali melihatnya. Hampir sepanjang liburan Natal lalu ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah kami. Jadi, kupeluk saja dia. Cuma refleks kok, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya.

~ ujian OWL sudah di depan mata dan aku harus dapat nilai top untuk itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk lebih sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan bersama Luna, kesintingannya perlahan mulai hilang seiring semakin dekatnya ujian, tegang juga mungkin dia.

~ kemarin ada surat dibawah tempat tidurku. Ternyata surat itu dari Dean Thomas, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Aku harus bilang apa? Bingung! Terima, gak, terima, gak, hmm..

~ terima saja, deh! Sudah terlalu lama aku melajang setelah putus dengan Michael Corner, dan kupikir, Dean manis juga. Jadi, mungkin lebih baik aku mencoba untuk berhubungan dengannya.

~ hubunganku dengan Dean semakin serius. Aku suka dirinya yang selalu mengerti posisiku sebagai the most wanted girl in Hogwarts.. (Author note: Ginny jd most wanted di Hogwarts? Muntah dulu gw.. :P)

~ Diary, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpikir untuk memutuskan Dean. Soalnya aku tak tahan jika terus menerus bersamanya. Bayangkan, mau ke kelas saja, dia pasti manggil aku jalan bareng ama dia. Ke Great Hall, kemana-mana deh pokoknya! Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi ilfeel sama dia. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rupanya gossip bahwa Dean Thomas adalah kisser yang handal adalah murni berita murahan! Asal kau tahu, ya, aku saja nyaris pingsan dibuatnya! Entahlah, makan apa sih tu anak? Jengkol, kah? Pete, kah? Astaganagaaaa! KITA PUTUS SEKARANG JUGA!

~ hmm, ternyata mengakhiri hubungan dengan Dean adalah keputusan yang tepat bagiku. Karena perasaan, kata hati, dan instingku sebagai seorang wanita sejati mengatakan bahwa(oalah, bahasanya, ckckck..) Harry Potter menaruh sedikit perhatian kepadaku. Ya, aku sih gak berharap. Soalnya aku tau sainganku pasti banyak.

~ tapii,, apa benar dugaanku kalau Harry suka padaku? Apa aku nya saja yang kegeeran? Demi Celana Dalam Merlin, I really fall in love with him right now.. : (

~ apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghibur Harry? Jangan sedih, Harry. Kumohon. Kalau kau sedih, akupun juga ikut sedih.. apalagi kau tahu bahwa aku juga sangat menghormati dan mendukung Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.. hikz.. : (

1997

~ aku bersyukur Harry dapat pulang ke dunia sihir dengan selamat. Walaupun di satu sisi, kepindahannya yang menggunakan taktik polyjuice itu memakan korban juga. Untuk Mr. Mad-Eye, aku mengucapkan selamat jalan, semoga engkau tenang di alam sana. Hikz.. : ( *hening cipta dimulai, kepala masing-masing ditundukkan, siap2 ambil napas buat nyanyi*  
Dan untuk George, aku Cuma mau ngasih saran supaya tuh kuping rajin-rajin dibersihin, kalau gak, tokai-tokai di dalamnya bisa-bisa jatoh keluar..

~ besok kakakku Bill dan kekasihnya, Fleur Delacour akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Kau tahu tidak bagaimana perasaanku saat berkenalan dengan para sepupu veela-ku? IRI! Aku beberapa kali memergoki Harry sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka, Fred&George sudah seperti keledai dungu dengan air liur yang menetes-netes kala melihat mereka. AKU SEBELL! Gara-gara kalian, gak ada yang MERHATIIN AKU SAMASEKALI! KALIAN CEPAT-CEPAT SAJA DEH PULANGNYA! Argghh.. .

~ ternyata pesta pernikahan Bill gak berlangsung mulus. Tau gak, baru beberapa menit setelah MC kita, Lee Jordan, menyilahkan para tamu untuk mengambil hidangan, para DE yang menyenangkan itu datang menyerbu! Terang dong, semuanya jadi pada kocar-kacir, ya gak? Udah gitu, mereka pada nanya-nanya gitu, kasar banget lagi nanyanya, udah kayak preman di Diagon Alley aja. Nanyanya yang sopan dikit napa sih? Udah kasar, gaje pula. Masa Mom ditanyain berapa ongkos catering ama sewa kursi plus tendanya? Fleur ditanyain make up artistnya dapet darimana, punya no telepon agency nya gak? Gabrielle ditanyain udah punya pacar atau belum? Bill ditanyain kenapa musiknya pake balon-balon magic n bukannya ngerekrut Kotak atau The Virgin? Atauu, Linkin Park sekalian? Ckckck..

~ Harry, Ron, Hermione, dimana kalian berada sekarang? Kalian tak masuk ke sekolah, bahkan kalian melewatkan Natal tahun ini tanpa kami semua. Kumohon, setidaknya beri aku kabar terbaru kalian. Bahkan, Errol pun tak bisa menemukan dimana kalian berada saat ini. Gak ada kalian, gak ada Luna, gak ada Neville, gak ada Dean.. sumpah, gak ada loe gak rame cuyy! Cepetan pulang dong, sob. Sings: when I m blue feel so lonely no one sits here right besides me, I gonna call you just to hurry come n see me it s so scary n I need you desperately.. *Mocca: me&my boyfriend*

~ The rebellion is begin! Jangan kira Harry, kalau aku akan tinggal diam selama kau gak ada di sisiku. Sebisa mungkin aku membangkitkan lagi DA dan merekrut lebih banyak pengikut! Tenang Harry, aku akan sebisa mungkin membantumu, walaupun aku tak tahu pasti tindakanku ini benar apa tidak, karena aku sendiripun tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar sana.. tapi apapun yang sedang kau selesaikan, semoga kau tetap baik-baik saja.. : (

~ hhahahaha.. Prof. Snape memberiku detensi! Padahal aku kan gak salah apa-apa, aku malah bisa ngejawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dengat cepat dan tepat! Tapi, aku malah dikasih detensi! Ckckck.. Tapi coba saja, emangnya aku takut? wuekkzhth.. :P! n tebak apa detensinya? Nyebokin Buckbeak! Gyahahahaha! Gak mikir apa dia, kalo Hagrid pasti bakal ngebantuin aku! Huh, sabar sabar.. oh ya, ceritanya gini, tadi kan kita lagi belajar Herbology, terus Mrs. Sprout bilang kalau kelas Herbology hari ini bakal digabung ma kelas ramuan.. kita belajar tentang cara buat ramuan pestisida dan insektisida. Nah, Collin nyeletuk, kalau kutu itu termasuk hama bukan? Dimanakah kutu dapat ditemukan? Ea, karena aku tau jawabannya, jadi aku jawab aja dengan santai, kutu itu termasuk hama rambut. Biasa ditemukan di sela-sela batang rambut Prof. Snape . Bener, kan? Spektakuler gak tuh? Lantas, salahku apa dong? Kugz sampe aku malah dikasih detensi, sih? Ckckck..

~ aku dengar dari gossip dan desas-desus yang beredar kalau Harry, ron, n Hermione berhasil membobol bank Gringotts, semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar telah lost contact dengan seluruh anggota keluargaku, kami sedang di mata-matai dan ruang gerakku juga semakin sempit saat ini.

~ Hogwarts tambah kacau, kacau, kacau! Hogwarts bukan lagi sekolahku yang dulu aman dan tentram! : (

~ aku tak tahu mengapa Neville mengumpulkan kami semua di kamar kebutuhan. Kupikir karena kita akan berlatih DA lagi. Namun ternyata, sungguh tak ku duga, ia muncul bersama Harry! Ron, Hermione, Luna dan Dean juga muncul bersama mereka! Sungguh, aku sudah rindu sekali dengan mereka. Jadi, kupeluk mereka satu-satu. Aku paling rindu dengan Luna, semenjak anak itu tidak ada, aku merasa kehilangan keceriannya. Luna membalas pelukanku sambil minta maaf, karena baru datang pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia juga bilang kalo sebenarnya ia seharusnya sudah tiba di Hogwarts beberapa hari yang lalu namun karena para thestral lagi pada mogok kerja, jadinya dia putar balik menuju hogsmeade.

~ the war is begin! Aku sudah siap2 dengan mantra-mantraku, tongkat dan segala perlengkapan perang. Tapii, ikhh, sebel deh, mom gak ngijinin aku ikut! Dia bilang kalau mau ikut perang harus pake KTP, hah, aturan dari mana tuh? Truss, kata dia, aku disuruh tetep tinggal aja di kamar kebutuhan, kali-kali aja ada yang kebelet pipis, jadi aku yang ngebukain pintunya dahh.. taela, emang aku penjaga karcis WC terminal apa?

~ aku gak berani ngebantah mom, jadi aku tetep stay ajjah di dalam kamar kebutuhan saat Tonks n neneknya Neville datang untuk ikut berperang. Aku Tanya Tonks, bukannya dia harusnya lagi nete in Teddy di rumah, kugz malah nyelonong masuk ke sini? Ekh, dia malah jawab, aku kangen sama bapaknya Teddy.. ckckck..

~ haah, itukah? Itukah suara sang pangeran kegelapan? Mengerikan sekali suaranya! Astaga, aku tak tahan, rasanya kupingku akan pecah mendengar gema suara semengerikan itu! Kumohon, berhentilah bicara, please!

~ beberapa jam setalah suara sang pangeran kegelapan menghilang, aku duel bersama Luna n Hermione versus Bellatrix! Coba duel yang kami lakukan ada siaran Live-nya, kalian pasti akan melihat betapa serunya pertempuran kami. Pada awalnya, aku kesal karena Bellatrix mengejek kematian salah satu kakak kembarku, Fred. Jadilah, aku menyusun rencana bersama Luna dan Hermione. Coba kugambarkan sedikit tentang bagaimana jalannya duel yang berlangsung antara kami bertiga.  
Ketika semua orang pada berlarian kearah Great Hall karena takut kelindes Gwarp dkk, aku, Luna, dan Hermione yang udah berkomplot, mengejar Bellatrix sebagai target utama kami. Kami mengejarnya hingga ia terpojok dan berhenti di salah satu sudut Great Hall yang jauh dari jangkauan pandangan orang lain. Pada saat itulah, kami bertiga mengeluarkan jurus-jurus kami yang emang udah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Luna bawa sisir dan Hermione bawa alat pelurus rambut yang sudah diberi mantra agar memanas dengan sendirinya. Dan aku kebagian tugas memegangi rambut si sinting Bellatrix. Ia tampak begitu ketakutan melihat alat pelurus rambut yang digenggam Hermione! Akhirnya, aku bisa menangkap tangannya dan settz,, dengan gerakan lincah ya, aku jambak saja rambutnya. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga dan melemparkan kutukannya, dekat sekali denganku, nyaris saja aku kena. Huffthh, Mom melihat kejadian itu dan mendorong kami bertiga untuk menjauh dari Bella yang mulai agak marah. Tapiii, ternyata Mom lebih lincah daripadanya. Mom berkelit dan mengejar Bellatrix yang tampak berusaha untuk kabur. Eiitss, hmm, n finally, mom berhasil nangkep ujung rambutnya Bella yang berkibar bak bendera di belakang. Dan sett,, yess! Bella malah makin meronta dan berusaha lebih kuat untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Mom dari rambutnya. Dan, apakah yang terjadi saudara-saudara?

Dan dengan ini, saya selaku saksi mata TKP melaporkan bahwa, RAMBUT BELLATRIX TERLEPAS DARI KEPALANYA!  
! Jadi, selama ini, sarang burung yang selalu bertengger diatas kepalanya itu, ternyata cuma WIG toh! :DD

Standing Ovation buat my Mom, Mrs. Molly Weasley..

19 years later

~ aku baru mengerti sekarang, akan makna bahwa hidup itu hanya sebentar. Coba lihat, sekarang, aku bersama Harry dan ketiga anak kami sedang berdiri persis ditempat aku dan Harry dulu pertama kali bertemu, stasiun King Cross. Tak terasa tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Aku pun tak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi lagi padaku selanjutnya dan keusilan dan kejahilan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan anak-anakku nantinya. Tapi yang pasti, aku puas dengan segala hasil dari seluruh pengorbanan yang memakan nyawa dan berkorban air mata ini. Finally, Diary,, segala kebaikan pasti akan menang melawan kejahatan, walaupun sekuat apapun kejahatan itu. Dan segalanya kini telah berakhir manis. Kini tak ada lagi Dark Lord, gak ada lagi Death Eaters. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah KEBAHAGIAAN. 


End file.
